


The Third Belt

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy thought Jason was just going to teach him more Martial Arts. But a spike shows him that he has a lot more to learn from his friend and team leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Belt

_**(co-authored with Serendipity)** _

"Again." 

Billy flushed a dull red as he heard the weary resignation in Jason's voice. The Red Ranger had come over to his house this afternoon to give him some much-needed private tutoring in Martial Arts. Gaining his Yellow Belt had been easy in comparison; Billy's motivation had been much stronger then, fresh on the heels of the humiliation of being stuffed into a trash can by Bulk and Skull in front of the whole Youth Center. Besides, at the time, he'd had Trini's Uncle Howard to help him out. Now, it was only him and Jason. 

The Blue Ranger tried clumsily to follow Jason's smooth, fluid movements, but it was no use -- he'd never achieve the athletic grace that seemed so much a part of Jason. As a child, Billy had taken lessons in gymnastics to help his coordination, and they stood him in good stead now that he had become a Power Ranger. While he couldn't dream of ever being as good as Kimberly, it augmented the moves the Power provided him with very satisfactorily. Unfortunately, in Martial Arts, that was not enough. 

Billy’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharper-than-usual command from Jason. 

"Focus! Focus! Dammit, Billy, what’s up with you? You’re worse today than when you started!" 

Billy jumped nearly out of his skin, then slumped his shoulders. Looking down at his feet, he wouldn’t meet Jason’s eyes as he mumbled his apologies. 

"I am truly sorry, Jason. For some reason, I find myself unable to concentrate on even the most trivial things. Maybe we should just forget about this." 

The muscular Red Ranger drew in a deep breath. It was slightly out of character for him to be so impatient with one of his students, and he _knew_ Billy was trying. Calming himself through a few breathing exercises, he smiled reassuringly at his old friend. 

"It’s okay, Billy; I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Why don’t we take a short break?" 

"That would be most welcome." 

Both boys sipped cool sodas as Jason let Billy recap the theoretical part of the form he had to know for his next belt test. As expected, it presented no problem to the young genius ‒ even learning the technical terms in Korean was not unduly difficult. Billy’s phenomenal mind coped with the demands of Tae Kwon Do just fine ‒ it was his body that balked at translating theory into practice. Intellectually, the Blue Ranger knew that training his body was as important as developing his mind, but sometimes it was hard to remember when he got caught up in his scientific pursuits. 

It also didn’t help that Billy was starting to trip badly. 

Despite his more than enjoyable _Try phenomenal! Mind-blowing!_ experience with Trini and his surprise threesome with both Jason and Kimberly, Billy was very apprehensive still about having sex at all. He had yet to seek any of the others out himself, preferring to let _them_ come to _him_. However, both Pink and Yellow Rangers had let it be known the other day that they would temporarily be unavailable to the boys for the next few days, and Billy was fast approaching as critical a point as he’d reached before Trini took care of him. He sighed inwardly. 

Jason put his soda can down and recalled his Blue teammate to their lesson. 

"Okay, Billy; once more from the top. Basic stance ‒ feet shoulder-width apart, weight evenly distributed, arms ..." 

The Red Ranger watched critically as Billy assumed position. 

"Bend your knees a little. Good. Now run through the Chong-Ji pattern." It was the first form Billy had mastered, and he had performed it perfectly at his Yellow Belt testing. 

The Blue Ranger attempted to do so, but somehow got tangled up between left- and right-hand-side and coordinating his feet and arms. Shaking his head, Jason stepped up behind his old friend. 

"C’mon, let me help you." Instead of just showing Billy how to move, Jason wanted to demonstrate by positioning his arms correctly. As soon as he touched Billy’s shoulder, however, Jason was suddenly flooded with an intense rush of testosterone that caused him to suck in a hissing breath. 

_So that’s what’s wrong with him, and why I’ve been so edgy! Must be the sympathy hormones Trini mentioned!_

Letting his hand rest on the still somewhat bony shoulder, Jason stopped Billy’s movements. 

"You’re tripping, aren’t you." 

It was not a question. 

Billy hung his head, but that couldn‘t hide the blush spreading over his countenance. He couldn‘t bring himself to meet his oldest friend‘s eyes; all he could think of was how much he wished he was _anywhere_ but where he was. This humiliation on top of how badly he had been doing with his lesson was too much for the shy teen. He _had_ to get out of there ‒ now. 

Jason realized Billy was about to bolt a split second before Billy turned away from him. Within two steps he was able to grasp the Blue Ranger, pulling him against his body and stopping his panicked retreat. Billy fought briefly against Jason, but quickly realized he would not be able to escape his leader‘s strong embrace. In the course of their struggle, Jason‘s grip inadvertently dropped lower, and he ended up groping the young genius, making him aware of just how agitated the young man was. 

"Easy, Billy, easy. C‘mon, don‘t fight against me. Just relax, I‘m not going to hurt you. But we need to talk, right now." 

Jason relaxed his grip on his friend when he felt Billy cease his struggles. He kept an arm around the smaller teen‘s shoulder as he led him toward the threadbare couch in the corner of the room. Seating Billy on the couch, then sitting on the old coffee table directly in front of his teammate, Jason took a moment to organize his thoughts. 

For his part, Billy seemed to have developed a strong fascination with the worn carpet at his feet. His complexion was still brick red, his breathing a trifle ragged. 

"What‘s going on with you, Billy? It wasn‘t that long ago that you, Kim and I all ended up having a great time together. If Zordon hadn‘t called us to action, you gave every indication that you were willing to have sex with me. Yet, just now, you tried to run away. Why? What happened?" The deep voice held only concern and honest sympathy. 

Billy didn‘t lift his gaze from the carpet and simply shrugged his shoulders, not trusting himself to speak. 

"Billy, look at me." Jason reached out and gently lifted his friend‘s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Jason could see the torment there, the confusion. Lust, fear, embarrassment, and desire all mixed uneasily in the blue eyes of his teammate. 

"You thought about it, didn‘t you?" Jason‘s sigh was tinged with both exasperation and affection. 

"You _always_ do this to yourself. I must be the only person in the entire universe who tells you _not_ to think so much. Billy ... you have a terrible tendency to overthink a situation, until you’ve got yourself so worked up you‘re almost on the verge of a breakdown. Some things you _don‘t_ need to think about. Sex is one of them. As long as we’re Rangers, we’ll have to have sex; end of story. We are all in the same situation, we all understand that. There’s not one of us who would be unwilling to help out a teammate." 

Jason drew another deep breath, trying to get through to Billy. 

"Let me ask you something. If _I_ came to you and said I was desperate, that I needed to have sex right away, would you help me?" 

Billy nodded solemnly, still not trusting his voice to be steady. 

"So how is this different? From the signals I‘m getting here, you’re on a major trip, one that requires some sort of relief, and soon. How long were you going to let it go? The girls are unavailable for the time being. Were you going to try to wait until one of them sought _you_ out? Billy, you of all people know how dangerous that could be! You confirmed all of Trini‘s research, and did more yourself." Jason realized he was scolding Billy, who was looking more uncomfortable than ever. He smiled a bit sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I didn‘t mean to lecture you. Trini told you about the 'sympathy spikes', right? Well, buddy, you gave me one hell of a jolt just now. You aren‘t the only one anymore in need of relief." 

Billy‘s eyes were back on the carpet, his complexion nearing fuchsia. 

"So, what do you say? Shall we take care of our mutual problem here? Or do you want to call Zack?" Jason didn’t think Billy would take him up on _that_ offer, but felt that he had to ask, anyway. 

Billy lifted his gaze to meet Jason‘s expectant expression. His voice was barely above a whisper, but still his discomfort was clear. "No, not Zack." He swallowed hard. "Jase, I ... I don‘t know what to do." 

Jason chuckled softly as he leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his friend‘s knee. "Well, you _did_ ask me to give you a private lesson this afternoon," he smiled. 

Billy's shy grin was all the response Jason needed. 

The Red Ranger bounded up from his perch, suddenly feeling _very_ eager and all charged up. For all his initial apprehension when he’d been with Zack that first time, Jason shuddered pleasurably at the thought of soon having Billy’s cock up his ass, and of sinking his own into the Blue Ranger’s virgin hole. 

"Is there anyplace more comfortable than this?" Jason asked, indicating the spacious den they had been practising in. While the couch would provide them with some sort of 'playing field', it was also rather lumpy. It was okay for a rainy afternoon’s movie watching, but not for what Jason had in mind. Billy cleared his throat, recapturing his attention. 

"I … my father won’t be home for some time yet; my room would be ..." 

"... the most comfortable place for you, huh? Okay, no problem." Keeping his arm comfortingly draped around Billy’s shoulder (and at the same time preventing him from bolting again at the last moment), Jason steered both of them towards the staircase. He’d been at Billy’s often enough to know his way around. 

As soon as the boys entered the Blue Ranger's almost painfully neat bedroom, Billy disentangled himself from Jason's arm and stood by his desk, head bowed and his back to Jason. He felt his arousal throb achingly between his legs, but couldn't bring himself to look at his friend and team leader. Logically, he knew that Jason could and would help him, and a part of him wanted nothing more than to turn around and grab Jason, grind his erection into the warm, hard flesh and relieve his need, but he _couldn't_. The thought of having to have sex was still too uncomfortable; to open himself up to others to such a degree ... 

* _These are your friends; you're not expected to engage in intercourse with strangers, but people you trust ‒ have trusted for a long time now!_ * 

His private pep talk didn't help. Nor did the memory of how good Jason's mouth had felt on him that one time when he'd joined him and Kimberly. However, his skin tingled as he recalled the abandon with which he had shared that experience with the Red and Pink Rangers. Billy moaned softly under his breath and swayed slightly, gripping the edge of his desk with whitened knuckles. 

Jason watched Billy from a few steps away. He knew the Blue Ranger; he could make a pretty good guess at what was going through his mind, but he was all too aware that this time, his friend would not be able to work through this alone. For all his brilliance, his intellect couldn't help Billy now. Jason's body, though, could. With that in mind, Jason stepped up behind his friend and began to massage the tense shoulders with a firm, knowing, yet undemanding grip. He could feel the shivers racing down the shorter boy's back, and smiled to himself; his own hormones were bubbling just under the surface, and it took every ounce of his control not to thrust his engorged cock against the rounded asscheeks so temptingly close to his own groin. Gradually, Jason felt Billy relax under the soothing strokes of his hands. The dark eyes began to glitter, unseen by his trembling companion, and the deep voice was getting huskier as Jason spoke. 

"Billy?" 

All he got was another, slightly louder moan, and the Red Ranger bit back a chuckle at the needy sound. He began to move his hands from Billy's shoulders down his back, up and down, up and down. The moans got louder still. 

"Billy, I'm gonna hug you. Is that okay?" When no verbal answer was forthcoming, but Billy swayed once more, Jason took a chance and slid his hands round the other teen's waist and carefully pulled him closer. He couldn't help his own sigh as his throbbing rod made contact with the firm flesh that radiated heat through the thin material of Billy's gi. Jason gave an instinctive thrust of his hips, and Billy's head fell back against his shoulder, exposing the vulnerable neck to Jason's mouth. 

He couldn't resist the temptation, and licked wetly up from shoulder to ear, and was rewarded with a strangled, "Oh God!" 

"Nope; just me." Jason couldn't help the quip. But he repeated the move again, while at the same time his large hands wandered up Billy's chest to press the young genius full length against him. Jason thought it a good sign that his friend no longer fought him. _Now for step two!_

"Is it okay if I undress you?" Jason breathed into the Blue Ranger's ear as he moved his hands once more to Billy's waist, coming to rest on the yellow strip of cotton holding the white jacket together. The hot stream of air against the sensitive side of his neck sent another surge of arousal into the blond's groin, and he could only nod helplessly, trying desperately to hold on to the last shreds of control as he felt the hard ridge of Jason's erection nestle between his glutes. 

"Okay; here goes." 

Deftly, Jason untied the knot and pulled the yellow belt with its single green stripe free. Then, he parted the velcro fastening holding the lapels together. The raspy sound echoed loudly in the quiet, sun-drenched room, but neither young man paid any attention as the burly Red Ranger stepped back just enough to slide the white cotton jacket off Billy's shoulders. 

Billy felt momentarily bereft as Jason bared him to the waist, but before he could even open his eyes which had developed a most peculiar tendency to drift closed as he wallowed in being touched, the warmth was back, and the teen sighed in relief. A part of him was telling him to participate more actively in what Jason was doing to him, but the shy, insecure part of his personality held him back. Billy was becoming aware, though, that he was fighting a losing battle against his physical needs and Jason's persuasiveness. It didn't seem to matter, somehow. On the contrary, the more Jason nibbled on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and the more his wonderfully warm hands moved up his torso, the faster the Blue Ranger was losing his inhibitions. He ventured a small backwards thrust with his hips, and both heard and felt Jason's chuckle as he nipped his earlobe. 

"That's it, Billy; c'mon, show me what you like." 

His only answer was another, deeper moan from Billy. Jason continued to run his hands over his partner’s chest as he licked back up the Blue Ranger’s neck toward his ear. On a whim, Jason placed his hands over Billy’s pecs and firmly pinched his nipples. The resulting, unexpected bolt of sexual pleasure that surged through the young scientist’s body caused him to simultaneously shiver, rise up on his toes, and give a gasp of pleasure. Jason chuckled again at Billy’s intense reaction to the stimulation. 

"Guess you really liked _that_." 

It was the push Billy had needed to get him to participate more actively in the liaison. He turned in Jason’s embrace and reached to untie Jason’s gi. Opening the fastenings in front and sliding it off the Red Ranger’s shoulders with trembling fingers, he bared his muscular partner to the waist. 

Jason immediately reached out to pull Billy close again, both young men savoring the skin-to-skin contact. The taller boy could feel the tremors still coursing through the Blue Ranger’s body, though whether it was from nervousness or arousal Jason couldn't have said. He felt Billy’s engorged cock pressing against his, both seeming to throb with a life of their own. Overcome with a desire to possess his teammate, Jason leaned forward a bit more and pressed his mouth against Billy's. 

When Jason had first kissed Zack, he had been surprised by the Black Ranger’s almost aggressive response. To his astonishment, this time he received the opposite reaction. Billy didn't kiss him back; instead, the Blue Ranger seemed to withdraw just a bit. The reluctance was quite subtle, but Jason was very attuned to his partner’s reactions and realized that kissing, or at least kissing _him_ , was not something Billy was comfortable with. Jason drew back slightly and regarded his friend. Billy was once again flushed with embarrassment, and the expression on his face showed his discomfort with the situation. 

"I-I’m sorry, Jason. It’s just ... just ..." 

"It’s okay, Billy. Not everyone likes everything. If you aren't into kissing, it’s no big deal. There are plenty of other things I can do with my mouth," Jason grinned. He once again pulled the slight teen close to him, running his hands across his back, gradually working them downward until he could slide them inside the loose gi pants and cup the firm butt. He pulled his partner’s groin tightly against his while once more nibbling Billy’s neck and shoulders. 

Billy groaned and couldn’t help grinding his hips against Jason’s. His arousal was such that he realized he was likely to ejaculate with only the slightest stimulation. He just hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself. 

Jason recognized Billy was already on the edge, so without further ado, he loosened his lover’s gi pants and slid them, along with the briefs underneath, past the swell of the Blue Ranger’s ass and allowed them to drop to the floor in a puddle of material. He began kissing, licking and nibbling his way down Billy’s body, stopping for a moment to stimulate those enticingly sensitive nipples, eliciting more moans and gyrations from the blond. A glance at Billy’s dick showed Jason that his friend was almost painfully hard; he couldn't imagine a cock more in need of relief. Grinning to himself, Jason quickly nipped his way down Billy’s abdomen until he reached the straining prick. Kneeling, the Red Ranger ran his hands around his partner’s hips to help steady him, then with no further preliminaries sucked the thick cock deeply into his mouth, savoring how the thick tool stretched and filled his oral cavity. 

"Oh ... oh ... Jason -- that feels ..." words failed the teen genius as he issued forth a moan of pleasure that seemed to rumble up his body from his toes. Unconsciously he reached down to tangle his fingers in Jason’s dark hair as he began to quickly rock his hips forward. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, but lacked the voice to even warn Jason. Suddenly, it felt like every nerve ending in his body was shot through with electricity and his body stiffened as he came with an intensity he had not experienced before. When the wave of pleasure finally ebbed, Billy found his legs wouldn’t hold him, and he leaned back weakly on the desk for support. 

Jason had swallowed as much of Billy’s come as possible, letting the rest flow out around the Blue Ranger’s cock. He couldn’t believe how hard his friend had come! He realized Billy must have indeed let his hormones build up far too long. As he started to stand back up, he noticed that Billy’s cock was already halfway hard again, and he had to grin at the prospect of what they could do next. 

"Let’s get you to the bed; I think that would be a lot more comfortable," Jason murmured as he found Billy virtually unable to stand in the aftermath of his orgasm. He assisted his friend to the bed and both of them collapsed on it gratefully. 

"You okay?" the Red Ranger asked his Blue teammate, noting how ragged his friend’s breathing was. 

"Fantastic," was the somewhat distracted-sounding reply. 

Jason chuckled at the response and, rolling onto his side, he reached over and ran his hand over the Blue Ranger’s chest and abdomen in a gesture meant to relax, rather than stimulate, the young man. As Billy’s breathing returned toward normal, he turned to his burly friend. 

"What ... what can I do for _you_ , Jason?" he asked a bit hesitantly. 

Jason smiled at the question. It was obvious his shy teammate was over the worst of his initial reluctance, and his natural curiosity and courtesy were coming to the fore. 

"Well, now that you ask, I would _really_ like to fuck that tight ass of yours," Jason replied with intentional bluntness, curious to see how Billy would respond. 

The Blue Ranger frankly appraised how Jason’s engorged manhood tented his pants, and a look of apprehension appeared on his face as he remembered his friend's generous proportions from their previous encounter. "Jase, I really doubt that you will fit!" 

The Ranger leader raised his head enough to be able to look his teammate directly in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." The answer came with no hesitation whatsoever. Jason nodded approvingly. 

"It'll fit. Have you ever sneaked a peek at Zack’s equipment? Wait until you see him hard! And he fit, though not all of it. It’s an absolutely awesome feeling." Jason shivered as he recalled the extremely pleasurable time he’d spent exploring the possibilities with the Black Ranger. 

"If you say so." Billy’s voice betrayed his doubt. 

Jason rose up so he was leaning over his newest lover and gazed again directly into the blue eyes. 

"Billy, we won't do anything you don't want to. I'd like you to try this, and if you don’t like it, tell me and I'll stop. I promise you that. I would never do anything that will hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Okay?" 

"O-okay." 

"Do you have any hand lotion, or something we can use for lubrication?" Jason asked. Billy sat up and reached into his bedside table, finding a small tube of hand lotion. He handed it to Jason, who took it without comment. 

"Now, I want you to just relax, close your eyes. I _really_ want to explore your body a bit more. Just ... let me make you feel good. Relax." Jason began to gently massage Billy’s upper body, avoiding those sensitive nipples for the moment. He started nibbling at his teammate’s neck again, gradually nipping his way down, enjoying the taste and feel of the young man’s warm skin. A soft sigh was his reward, and he redoubled his efforts. Billy stretched and arched into the skilled caresses as he gradually lost himself to sensation. 

Sensing that Billy was about as relaxed as he would be able to get him, Jason gently licked the right nipple. It was as if he had lightly electrocuted his blond companion, Billy’s body bucked so suddenly. Hearing the involuntary gasp of pleasure, Jason began to suck vigorously on the hardened nub, struggling to keep contact with it as Billy began wiggling and writhing madly. 

"J-J-Jason ... that is toooooo ... oh ... man ..." Speech again failed the Blue Ranger as Jason switched to the other nipple. 

"You were saying?" Jason inquired cheekily, his voice muffled as he kept his mouth positioned over the taut knot of tissue. His hands roamed all over his partner, stimulating him further. 

"That ... that ... feels so gooooooood ... uuuuhhhhh!" 

Jason abruptly broke off contact and raised himself away from the prone Ranger. "Roll over," he ordered. 

Fully aroused once more and panting hard after the assault on his surprisingly sensitive anatomy, Billy was in no condition to argue. He simply did as instructed, wondering what would happen next. 

What happened was that Jason straddled his friend’s hips and began to massage his shoulders, relaxing and soothing the young scientist once again, before leaning down to trace Billy’s spine with his tongue. 

"Oh, man, Jason!" Billy gasped, wiggling anew. 

Jason was delighted to find that Billy was so responsive, perhaps even more so than Zack. The thought of their fun-loving teammate brought a wolfish smile to Jason’s face. Zack was going to love this! There was just something so ... fun in making someone as repressed as Billy lose all control. And he knew it wouldn’t take much more for Billy to reach that point. 

He worked his way down to the Blue Ranger’s tight ass, which he began nibbling, much to Billy’s enjoyment if one could judge by the moans he was issuing forth. While still stimulating Billy’s rear end, Jason gently urged him into a kneeling position. Jason grabbed the tube of lotion and poured a generous dollop into the palm of his hand, holding it for a few moments to give it a chance to warm a bit before he applied it to the crack of his partner’s ass. Billy gasped as the cool substance made contact with his overheated flesh. 

The Red Ranger began to distribute the lotion around his lover’s puckered opening, then very gently inserted one thick finger into the virgin entrance. Billy winced and Jason could feel him bearing down on the intruding digit. 

"Easy, Billy. Just give yourself a chance to get used to it." He began to work his finger in and out gently, until he noticed Billy was no longer trying to expel it. He carefully added a second finger. 

"Still okay?" he asked solicitously. 

"Yeah. That feels so ... so ... so much better than I thought it would," Billy replied in a hoarse whisper. 

"It only gets better," Jason promised, adding a third finger and continuing the in and out motions. Without breaking the rhythm of his finger-fucking, he reached down with his free hand and quickly shucked the remainder of his clothing. Then, still working one-handed, he poured some of the lotion on his hot prick, gasping himself at the sudden coldness, and spreading it quickly. He was as ready as he could be. 

"Billy, I’m going to enter you now. If it hurts, let me know and I’ll stop or withdraw, alright?" 

"A-alright." 

Jason positioned the head of his cock at the impossibly small-looking entrance to his friend’s body, and pushed steadily until the head of his prick disappeared between the rounded cheeks. He stopped to give Billy a moment to adjust, fighting the urge to just plunge in and fuck the Blue Ranger senseless. He’d been able to ignore his own arousal before as he concentrated on making his partner comfortable, but now his own needs were making themselves known. Marshalling all his control, he started gently seesawing his way into the warm channel, advancing about a half inch, then backing out about a quarter inch, gradually working his full length in until his hips rested against the tight asscheeks of his partner. He again stopped to allow Billy to get used to the invasion. 

He was waiting with his eyes closed, drawing deep breaths and enjoying the sensation of being fully ensconced, when he was startled by a sudden backward thrust by his partner. 

"For God’s sake, Jason, will you fuck me already!" The Blue Ranger’s voice was reduced to a needy growl. 

"What!?" Jason couldn't suppress a snort of laughter, but he tightened his hold on the trim hips. To hear Billy talk like that was funny, but also extremely arousing by its sheer incongruousness. 

"Fuck me!" Billy demanded again, trying to grind his hips into Jason's groin. The sensation of being stretched open like this, of being filled with hard, throbbing flesh was making him wild with desire. True, he was smarting a bit, but it was bearable; besides, Billy sensed subliminally that greater pleasure was waiting for him if Jason would only ... 

"Yesssss! Again!" 

The slow, smooth withdrawal of the thick rod through his narrow passage sent hot slivers of excitement into Billy's lower body. The young man was torn between trying to follow the instrument of pleasure or waiting for it to return; before he could choose one course of action over the other, the choice was taken away from him by the next thrust of Jason's hips. It pushed the hard shaft even deeper into his rectum, although both young men could have sworn that wasn't possible. 

"Jason ...!" The strangled voice was hardly recognizable, but the plea expressed in it was all too clear. The Red Ranger was only too happy to oblige. He adjusted his position behind Billy slightly, took a firmer grasp of his hips and withdrew again. The tight walls gripping his cock were stimulating him mercilessly, and he sank once more into the hot depths, groaning deeply in his chest at the incredible sensations. That first time with Zack had been awesome enough, but it had mostly been about finding their way in unfamiliar territory; now, with more experience both in giving and receiving pleasure, Jason felt as if he would explode with sheer delight. He essayed another stroke, then yet another until he was gliding back and forth with surprising ease in the tight ass. 

Billy moaned as he was filled over and over again with Jason's hot, throbbing cock. He moved into the rhythm of his thrusts, for once letting his body's instincts take over as they had done with Trini not all that long ago. The slap of Jason's hips against his cheeks added to the stimulation, and if he could bring himself to concentrate, he felt the heavy balls swing against his own every time Jason buried himself to the hilt in his body. Jason's fingers dug almost painfully into his hips, but the Blue Ranger didn't mind; he was actually slightly disappointed as they loosened their hold and flattened against his abdomen. That changed, however, as Billy felt them move upwards towards his chest. 

_Surely he's not going to ...if Jason touches my nipples, I most certainly will ..._

The thought was lost in a fiery rush of sensation as the strong, knowing fingers brushed over the highly sensitive nubbins, and Billy almost screamed with excitement. Only dimly he heard Jason’s breathless laughter as he drilled him harder and faster, gliding his skilled hands over the heaving, sweaty chest of his lover. Billy was well on his way to a mind-blowing orgasm as suddenly Jason stopped moving. He was once more buried deeply in Billy’s ass and breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. Fucking Zack had been incredible enough, but who would have dreamed that their shy teammate would get _this_ much into it his first time? 

"Don’t. Stop," Billy hissed through clenched teeth when Jason didn’t immediately resume his hard thrusts. 

"Jason, _please_!" He wiggled his posterior as much as he was able, to entice his lover into continuing. 

"Billy, I’m gonna shoot my load right into you if I go on," Jason panted. He wasn’t sure if the Blue Ranger wanted to be filled with his come. 

"I don’t care! Just don’t stop now!" 

"You sure?" Jason asked, his heartbeat escalating. He wanted desperately to empty his aching balls into this hot, tight place, but only if his friend was comfortable with the idea. Already, he began to pump himself into the sweat-slick channel once more. 

"Yes! Fuck me, Jase; make me come while you fuck me!" 

The breathless demand couldn’t be denied. With a low, feral growl Jason leaned over the sweaty back. One arm reached across the heaving chest, pressing the Blue Ranger against him, the other hand reached down and grasped the thick, straining tool that was already pulsing and oozing pre-come. Leaning back on his haunches, Jason squeezed and tugged with just enough pressure to excite, not hurt, while he snapped his hips forward once more. He hit a spot deep within Billy’s innards, and it was too much. The blond shouted an inarticulate sound and bore back hard on the cock filling his ass and came, spurting his seed in thick white gobbets into the large hand fondling him. 

Jason rode out the spasms with clenched teeth; then, as soon as the tight ring of muscle around the base of his manhood relaxed, he pushed Billy forward once more, grabbed his hips and slammed himself repeatedly into the hot depths until he, too climaxed forcefully. 

Both boys collapsed on the bedspread, spent. The only sound in the quiet room was their labored breathing, and it was long minutes later when Billy finally stirred under Jason’s greater weight. 

"Oof!" 

"Sorry," Jason laughed, still out of breath. He carefully withdrew his softening cock from its tight sheath and rolled off his lover, keeping a friendly arm around the slim shoulders. 

As soon as he was able to move, Billy turned over. Already, his active brain had begun to analyze the experience, and he was slightly apprehensive about his loss of control in the end. He needn’t have worried. Jason’s dark eyes were bright with laughter and satisfaction, but there was also a gleam in them that Billy had seen once before in this very room ‒ as he’d lifted his head from Kimberly’s juicy folds and found his oldest friend’s mouth descending on his aching shaft. He smiled sheepishly. 

"Well?" Jason asked with a good-natured leer as he propped himself up on an elbow. "Was it so bad after all?" 

"You are well aware that this was a very satisfactory experience ‒ for both of us," Billy couldn’t help adding. Inwardly, he shook his head at his earlier reticence. However, he knew that it would take him some time to achieve some greater ease with his newly-awakened sexuality. The knowledge was there in the blue eyes, and Jason acknowledged it with a slight nod as he ran an appreciative hand down the smooth chest that was beginning to show the results of the exercise regimen he and Zack had started Billy on. 

"Oh yeah, I enjoyed myself," Jason rumbled. He wanted more than anything else to kiss Billy, to thrust his tongue into his warm mouth, but after his earlier reluctance, he wasn’t sure if he should bring it up. His companion noted the slight diffidence, and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"I’d like to kiss you," Jason admitted. "We don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable with it, but ..." 

"I have never quite understood the fascination with oral displays of affection," Billy mused, but didn’t draw away. "However, Trini and Kimberly seem to enjoy exchanging them, and it _is_ pleasurable to express my appreciation of their generous sharing of themselves with me in that fashion ..." 

He looked appraisingly at his muscular friend. 

"I suppose I am just surprised that _you_ derive as much pleasure from the activity as the girls." 

"Meaning guys can’t get into kissing? Sorry, buddy, but they do. At least I do ‒

always have, even before this all started," Jason smiled. He fondly remembered the day he’d first kissed ‒ _really_ kissed ‒ a girl. Something of that showed in the dark eyes, and for once Billy could read the expression perfectly. He chose not to comment, becoming distracted instead by the absent wandering of Jason’s hand over his body. The strong fingers had drifted down to his genitals and were gently fondling his still-heavy testicles. He moaned slightly as his eyes fluttered shut. 

The Red Ranger grinned wickedly as he heard the sound. His own need had barely been scratched, and from the speed with which the thick cock was reviving in his hand, it looked as if Billy’s trip wasn’t over yet. He gave the hefty balls a squeeze, feeling the hard nuts shift. The moan changed to a groan. 

"Like that?" he asked his friend, knowing full well what the answer would be. 

Billy dragged his eyes open again. 

"It should be p-pretty ... ohhh ... obvious," he panted, barely able to form a coherent sentence as his body heated up again. "Y-you seem as s-skilled as either of the ... uuhnnn ... girls!" 

"Hey, I _am_ rather familiar with the equipment, and all I’m doing is what I like being done to me," Jason hinted none-too-subtly as he continued to stroke the rapidly lengthening shaft. His own cock was already hard again and throbbed against his belly in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

"Is that an invitation for me to reciprocate your attentions to me?" 

Jason laughed, sensing that Billy was _finally_ getting into the spirit of things. 

"You could say that. Or we could go for a repeat performance; it’s up to you." He bent his head and swiped a quick lick across the rosy-brown nipple nearest to him, to be rewarded with a sharp hiss of pleasure and a thrust of the narrow hips. 

"Very well," Billy acquiesced. He restrained Jason’s hand from milking him further and ‒ regretfully ‒ plucked it off his penis. 

"In that case, I believe it should be _me_ administering to _your_ anatomy, not vice versa." 

Greatly daring, he pushed experimentally at the broad shoulders of the young manbent over him. To his surprise and delight, Jason readily let himself fall back onto the man bent over him. To his surprise and delight, Jason readily let himself fall back onto the mattress, body ready and open to his eyes and touch. Breathing deeply to steady his suddenly jumpy nerves, Billy placed his own hand on the tanned, muscular chest, marvelling at the contrast in skin tone and texture to his own. 

"You’re smooth," he noted, somewhat surprised. He had not expected that the warm skin would feel like this against his fingertips, sleek and slightly moist from their earlier exertions. 

"So’re you," the deep voice rumbled as Jason stretched under the timid strokes. "Man, you have a good touch!" 

"I ... I do? Um, Trini said something like that when we first ... uh ..." Billy blushed beet-red as the comment slipped out. He had not intended to violate his first lover’s privacy in this way, but for some reason it felt completely natural to be sharing intimate details with his newest lover like this. He skimmed over the broad expanse of chest with slightly increased confidence, circling and carefully pinching the dark brown circles that hardened perceptively under his fingertips. 

"Yeah," Jason rasped, losing himself in the sensation of being explored like this. "Typical scientist, thorough, careful, double-checking every reaction ..." He gasped as in a surprise move, Billy licked at his right nipple. 

"God, Billy, yes!" 

"This is pleasurable for you?" the young genius asked, repeating his action. 

"Can’t you tell?" 

Indeed, now that he was looking for them, Billy could see the signs of increased arousal in his partner. Getting bolder, he gently bit into one firm nub. He had to smile as that caused Jason to arch off his bed and grab his shoulders. The Red Ranger might not be as sensitive as he, but he certainly seemed to enjoy the attention Billy lavished on his sculpted pecs. Remembering Jason’s earlier statement, that he had been doing what he liked to have done to him, the slim teen sat up to give himself greater freedom of movement and began to explore his friend’s body from the shoulders down to the strong thighs which started to tremble at each fleeting stroke. 

Jason abandoned himself to the Blue Ranger’s touch; his tryst with Zack had been more forceful, more direct, but good Lord, what was Billy doing to him ..:! He moaned as the cool hands parted his legs and delved between, outlining muscles and sinews, but not yet touching the aching center of his need. 

"Touch my cock, Billy!" he demanded breathlessly as he tried to refrain from snapping his hips upward. His dark, glittering eyes sought out their blue counterparts, and the answering gleam in them sent a new shaft of heat deep into his belly. 

"How?" 

"It d-doesn’t m-matter," the team leader moaned as those hands moved over his body with increasing confidence. "Whatever’s comfortable for you – your hands, your mouth ..." 

The thought of burying his dick inside a wet orifice was almost too much, but Jason held himself back with an effort. This was Billy’s first experience with a member of his own sex, and Jason knew he couldn’t rush him. How much greater was his astonishment as Billy simply nodded in agreement, grasped the base of his pulsing rod and began to lick up and down the whole length, paying particular attention to the flaring ridge and the soft cap. 

"Oh maaaaaaaan ...!" The long-drawn-out sigh brought a smile to the Blue Ranger’s face that was part delighted, part proud and wholly sensual. He flattened his tongue and laved the satiny skin of Jason’s cock with broad, sweeping strokes, drawing closer and closer to the oozing tip. The first few droplets of precome hit his taste buds, and Billy sampled the texture, finding it somewhat strange but not unpleasant. In fact, it was not unlike tasting the juices of either Trini or Kimberly, and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore that it was a man he was pleasuring. Jason’s moans and sighs, the squirming and wiggling, were not all _that_ different from his female lovers’, and the slender young man threw himself into this new experience with all the enthusiasm he usually reserved for his latest experiment. He opened his jaws as wide as he could and let the throbbing length slide inside, filling his mouth as it had filled his anus only such a short time ago. Careful not to graze the sensitive skin with his teeth, Billy licked as far around as he could, his nostrils filled with the scent of Jason’s need. Sliding back off again, he paused as only the generous mushroom cap was in his mouth, then hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. 

Jason thought he’d died and gone to Heaven; while Billy lacked the expertise and enthusiasm the girls had acquired so incredibly fast, he more than made up for it with thoroughness and patience. It was only through an immense effort of will that Jason stopped himself from grabbing the blond head and fucking himself into that incredible mouth until he was completely drained. Instead, he let his legs fall open and begged his partner to venture further. 

"God, Billy, put a finger up my ass! Please!" 

He could feel the entrance to his body clenching in anticipation. A moment’s hesitation, then the whisper-touch of questing fingers moved past his aching balls to that hidden place that longed to be opened and penetrated. As Billy circled and teased the puckered opening, Jason struggled to relax his muscles to allow him to slide a slender digit inside. His head thrashed from side to side on the pillow as his friend prepared him to be taken, and he clenched his hands into fists at his side as his hips started to buck from the dual stimulation. The Red Ranger was fast approaching sensory overload, and he knew what it would take to fully satisfy him. Although only a few short weeks ago he would have vehemently denied the thought, he knew what he wanted ‒ _needed_ ‒ to do to ease the burning ache in his prick and balls. With unsteady hands, he lifted the blond head off his throbbing rod. 

Billy’s blue eyes were glazed with lust as he met Jason’s dark ones, gulping in deep draughts of air. He licked his lips hungrily and smiled as he could still detect traces of his oldest friend’s unique taste on his tongue. 

"I need you in me," the husky voice begged/demanded, and Billy nodded his acquiescence before he swooped down once more, following his awakening instincts, and sucked hard on the pulsing shaft. Then, he sat back between Jason’s invitingly spread legs, his left hand still burrowing between the muscular cheeks. Fumbling for the tube of lubricant, the teen unsteadily held it in his free hand, momentarily uncertain what to do next. 

"Do ... do you want to turn over?" 

"No," Jason groaned, reaching for his friend. "You can do me this way." 

He lifted his legs up, flanking Billy’s torso. 

"Just slick me and yourself up and put your thick cock where your finger is." 

Billy squeezed a generous portion of the lotion into his hand, and quickly lubed up his cock, gasping at the sensation of the cool liquid against his hot flesh. He used the excess to carefully anoint Jason’s entry, using two, then three fingers to carefully prepare his lover. Jason could barely control his reaction to the Blue Ranger’s painstaking preparations. 

"C’mon, Billy. I’m ready, already! Just take me," he all but growled, hooking his legs around his partner’s hips and pulled him in closer. 

The aroused genius didn’t need a second invitation. Using one hand to guide his prick, he carefully positioned himself at the Red Ranger’s tight orifice and pushed steadily. Billy was surprised at how exciting he found it to watch his thick rod disappear into his friend’s body. Jason’s moans of pleasure added to the erotic experience, further exciting the usually timid teen. 

"Oh, man, you are so tight!" Billy gasped out as the last of his cock worked its way into Jason’s rectum. 

"And you‘re so big!" Jason shot back, his voice deepened with lust as the ample phallus imbedded in his bowels further stoked the sexual fire raging in his body. "Y’know, you’re as thick as Zack." 

"I am?" Billy had trouble breathing as the ring of muscle guarding the entrance to Jason‘s sculpted body clamped around the base of his organ, sending bolts of fire into him. Billy just _had_ to move, or he was certain he would explode with the incredible sensation. 

"Yeah; only Zack’s longer; he couldn’t get all the way into me." Jason rotated his hips slightly to find a more comfortable position, spread wide open as he was. He reached up and took hold of Billy’s biceps. 

"Uunngggghhhhhhh" both teens groaned in unison, one from the pleasure of being gripped tightly in warmth, the other from the pleasure of being stretched and filled. The two friends held their positions for a beat, relishing this moment of extreme intimacy, then Billy began a slow withdrawal. 

"That’s it, Billy…yes!" Jason encouraged him. 

The Blue Ranger paused again with just the cap of his penis inside his partner, then slowly reinserted his full length. Another pause, then he started the slow process once again. Jason’s eyes had closed in bliss during the first stroke as he savored the sensation, but they opened as he realized Billy was intentionally drawing out each stroke. 

"You can move faster than that. You won’t hurt me," he informed the blond scientist, betraying his eagerness. 

"This doesn’t feel good?" Billy asked, his innocent expression at odds with the gleam in his eyes. 

Jason had to admit, it did feel awesome as Billy paused at the top of yet another slow stroke. Part of him wanted the Blue Ranger to just fuck him nice and slow like this for an hour or so. Another part of him desired a faster, more furious pace. He shuddered involuntarily as Billy’s thick dick teased his prostate on the down-stroke, sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his body. 

Billy was carefully watching Jason’s reactions, noticing what seemed to pleasure him the most, and storing it away in his memory for future reference. Having established the pace for the time being, Billy turned his attention to the rest of his lover’s body. He ran his hands over the sculpted chest, pinching the taut nipples firmly. One hand began to trail its way down the warm body shivering with lust below him, and cupped the tight balls in their furry pouch gently. Massaging them delicately with one hand while the other hand continued to play with Jason’s nipples, Billy felt increasingly bold as it became apparent his lover enjoyed his efforts. He finally turned his attention to the Red Ranger’s rampant anatomy, which looked ready to burst. Billy grasped the engorged prick purposefully, pumping at the same maddeningly slow pace, while continuing to massage his sac with the other hand. Jason began to moan steadily under the stimulation. 

"Oh … Billy … please … make me come! Uhhhhnn … please," Jason rumbled out, his need becoming overwhelming. 

In response the Blue Ranger gradually increased the pace of his thrusts, as well as the strokes on his teammate’s prick. When he felt the Red Ranger’s nuts tighten with the impending orgasm, Billy suddenly increased his pace to an almost frantic level, pushing Jason over the edge of ecstasy with a hearty cry of pleasure. Thick streams of pearly white come splattered the muscular teen’s chest and abdomen as Billy began to furiously short-stroke Jason‘s ass in the throes of his own fast-approaching climax. 

As his orgasm hit, Billy attempted to pull out of his lover, unsure if Jason wanted him to come inside him. But Jason made his acceptance of the situation known by locking the slim teen in position using his muscular legs. With his own shout of pleasure, Billy shot his load deep inside his leader, then collapsed bonelessly on top of him. 

Breathing heavily the two friends took a few moments to regain their composure, then Billy gently withdrew from the Red Ranger’s body. He intended to roll off the larger teen, but found himself held in place by the strong arms now encircling him. He was lying fully on top of the burly teen, face to face, while the large, warm hands gently moved up and down his back. 

"Was that okay?" The Blue Ranger couldn’t resist the urge to ask. 

The Red Ranger’s answer came in the form of a fond chuckle. "Yeah. Even though you were being a total brat, going so slow. Whatever possessed you to do that?" 

"I don’t really know. Just seemed like a good idea at the time. You appeared to enjoy it well enough." 

Another chuckle vibrated through the muscular body, causing Billy to chuckle himself. "Darn, that feels strange when you laugh." 

"Feels pretty funny on my side, too. You okay with everything?" Despite the fact that his shy friend had obviously overcome any lingering self-consciousness as they had progressed, he was still concerned Billy would have second thoughts about the situation. 

"I’m fine. Very fine, in fact. If I thought it was physically possible, I’d show you just how fine I am." Billy looked deeply into his friend’s dark, dark eyes. "Thank you. For everything." 

Then, to Jason’s surprise and delight, Billy kissed him. 

It wasn’t a deep kiss, just a pressing together of their mouths, but it was a start, and Jason let his appreciation show in his eyes as Billy lifted his head again, uncertainty in his eyes once more. A slight blush spread over his cheeks, but he didn’t look away. 

"Why did you do that? You didn’t have to, you know." 

"I am aware of that. However, I thought you could give me a few pointers in this, as well ...." 

Jason grinned as he buried a hand in Billy’s dark blond hair and drew him close. Reversing their positions with a single twist, he leaned over the Blue Ranger. His mouth hovered only a couple of inches over Billy’s and his breath mingled with his friend’s as he teased his friend affectionately. 

"I don’t recall that Kim had any complaints the other day, but since you did so well at the rest of your lesson ...." 

Before Billy could comment, the firm lips closed over his own, and Jason’s talented tongue probed at the seam, licking and stabbing lightly until the young scientist couldn’t resist any longer. He opened his mouth slightly, whether to protest or to acquiesce, he couldn’t say afterwards, but all other considerations fled before the incredible sensations Jason produced in him. The moist organ explored the Blue Ranger’s mouth thoroughly, tickling his gums and twining around his own tongue until Billy was helpless to do anything but respond. 

They parted for lack of air eventually, and Billy looked dazedly into Jason’s eyes which were smiling, but also asking ... what? Before he could gather his wits enough to formulate anything even remotely resembling a coherent sentence, Jason kissed him again. All else fled as Billy gave himself up to the skilled seduction of that warm mouth, their bodies moving gently against each other, undulating with slowly rising passion once more. They brought each other to a very satisfying mutual climax once more, this time taking it much more slowly as they sought out each other’s most sensitive spots. 

Billy felt his spent organ slide from between Jason’s lips as he licked off the last few drops of the Red Ranger’s seed, and returned Jason’s slightly triumphant smile with a satisfied sigh of his own. 

"Still can’t see the attraction?" Jason asked, smirking gently. 

"Well ..." Billy prevaricated, and had to chuckle at Jason’s mock-outraged expression. "Yes, I do. However, I do believe that it is something I will have to be in the proper mood for to really enjoy the experience. At least with you or Zack." 

"Nothing wrong with that," Jason said. "But as for doing Zack, or me ... do you think you’re gonna have a problem with that?" 

"I don’t believe so. As always, you have proven yourself to be an exceptional teacher." To his delight, Billy saw Jason redden slightly. It wasn’t often that he could embarrass his old friend. 

"Yeah, well, a teacher is only as good as his students," Jason mumbled, but a mischievous glint soon came back into his eyes. Slapping Billy slightly on his abdomen, he raised himself up from his comfortable sprawl. 

"Speaking of teaching, while I had fun giving you _this_ lesson, it was not why I came over today. C’mon, we’ve _got_ to get you ready for that belt testing!" 

The teens hurried through a quick shower. As they were donning their gi’s and straightening Billy’s bed in companionable teamwork, the Blue Ranger was puzzling about the emphasis Jason had put on his remark about the upcoming test. 

"Jason? Why is it so important that I pass the test? It’s not as if I wanted to take up Martial Arts the way you and Zack do. I realize the importance of knowing how to fight while unmorphed, but actually taking the test has little to do with it." 

Jason looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye. He was right, of course, but his remark had sprung from a chance comment that had been made between him and Zack during that long weekend at the Taylors‘ house, when they had worked out the rules for their 'new game'. The question was, even if it was little more than a joke at this point, was Billy ready for this? 

The leader of the Rangers took in Billy’s relaxed posture, his curious, but open look and the slight smile playing around his mouth and decided to go for broke. 

"Um, you know that you’ll get a completely new belt this time, not just a sewn-on stripe, right?" 

"Yes, but I don’t think this entails the necessity of my purchasing a display stand yet," Billy answered, thinking he knew where this was leading. Both Zack and Jason had their collection of colored belts prominently displayed in their rooms. 

"That’s not what I meant. By tradition, your current belt is part of your gi and ought to be cared for just as much; the rules don’t say anything about the older belts, though." 

"I ... I don’t quite follow you," Billy said warily, slightly alarmed by the glint in the dark eyes. 

"Well, when Zack and I figured out what went where and stuff, the first time we did each other, we also kinda speculated on things we might want to do with each other once we were more comfortable and used to our spikes." 

"So?" The Blue Ranger felt a most unusual tightening in his stomach muscles as his mind immediately started to sort through information gleaned from conventional and ... _not_ so conventional sources. 

"Yeah." Jason’s smile by now was a definite leer. "We happened to look at Zack’s belt collection, and we, uh, came up with a new course to teach some _very_ special students who have at least two belts in their possession." The dark eyes glanced meaningfully at Billy, the yellow belt with its single green stripe and the bedposts. Even someone as naive and reticent as the Blue Ranger couldn’t possibly misunderstand what his more adventurously-minded teammates had talked about in a sexually-charged moment. 

Billy gulped nervously, but he’d decided sometime during the afternoon, while he was involved in his intimate pursuits with Jason, to more fully participate in the team’s hormonally-induced activities. That resolve gave him the courage to ask with nary a crack in his voice, "and what would the nature of this special course be?" 

Jason grinned broadly at his friend as he draped a companionable arm around his shoulders and steered him back downstairs to the den, to resume their practice. 

"Well, it’s different from style to style, but since we’re teaching you Tae Kwon Do, and the third belt is green ... the name of the course would be '101 Practical Uses For A Green Belt'!" 

Billy had a hard time concealing his grin. It was _so_ typical; Zack’s signature was all too easily recognized in the outrageous scheme. Assuming basic stance once the boys had reached the den, he looked over his shoulder at Jason. 

"I assume you started out with its primary function ‒ that of holding the gi jacket together?" 

Jason returned the somewhat sardonic question with his most innocent look. 

"It’s a good thing we have you on the team, Billy. Without your brains I’d never have figured it out ..." 

It was a setup, and both knew it, but Billy played along anyway. 

"Figured out what, Jason?" 

"That the answer’s 102!"

**End**


End file.
